


golden slumbers kiss your eyes

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [13]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	golden slumbers kiss your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello, more kiss prompts (and still no beta)!! prompt: morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.  
> title from _poem_ by thomas dekker!!

They were curled up together, sweetly, as though nothing could ever possibly touch them. Baruch’s powerful, gorgeous wings sheltered the both of them like a blanket, their feather warm and soft and pure, pure. Balthamos never knew what the human concept of ‘heaven’ was but, if he did, he might equate it with the feeling of being safely tucked up next to his beloved and covered in his wings.

The morning was golden, her light spilling into their little sleeping alcove. It danced around, illuminating everything in her path, settling on Baruch’s face and enlightening him. He looked even more golden than he already was to Balthamos.

Still sleepy, Balthamos shuffled closer, placing his lips on Baruch’s forehead. Then another kiss to his cheek, and two more to his eyelids, and another to his chin, before eventually his lips found their true destination: Baruch’s lips.

It was a sweet kiss, just Balthamos’s lips placed over Baruch’s own. But Baruch felt it and shifted awake, stirring softly, his wing stretching upwards and away from them for a moment. Then it settled back down in its role as blanket, and Baruch kissed Balthamos back, just as sweet, just as soft.

It was wonderful, highlighted gold, molten light swirling around them and stray clouds from the top reaches of Clouded Mountain pillowing them.

“Good morning,” Baruch said when they finally parted.

“Good morning,” Balthamos replied. He smiled up at his beloved, glad for the fact that this was the way his every day started. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
